ZAGR Vs DATR
by O-Shnap
Summary: An epic crack of a battle between two pairings for the rights to the bigger room. ZAGR. DATR.


Disclaimer: Invader Zim RulZzZzZ!!!! Unfortunately I don't own it. If I did it would've last longer than it did. Sorry.

Lots of things have happened since we last saw these four. Zim and Tak have grown cossiderably and seem to match the height of their human counter parts, a fact the tallest wish to hide from the other irkens. The two irkens also betrayed the tallest and with the help of Dib, Gaz, and the risisty they defeated them in an epic battle, oh and Sizz Lor was there too, and the four are helping earth and the risisty fight the Irken Empire, as well as are finishing up their last years of high school and now they have their most epic of battles to face; the base has been renovated and they must decide who gets the master bedroom! Zim and Gaz or Tak and Dib.

The four stood outside the room, Dib and Tak on the right and Zim and Gaz on the left, with their things beside them in boxes. The four stared their opponents down, unrelenting on their mental intimadation. The room was gripped with intense silence until Zim disturbed it.

"We will be the ones to have this room or where else would we have our earth shattering love making sessions!"

"Okey, That was more explicit than it needed to be," Dib said as he rubbed his eyes, which were aching from so much glaring.

"No! We shall have this room! We deserve this room! And you won't have this room!" Tak threatend.

"Plus we have more stuff than you guys," her boyfriend, Dib added.

"This is Zim's house," Gaz spoke logically, "He should get the biggest room."

"And you conveniantly get the room as well I don't th-" Tak was interrupted by a pillow to the face. She looked at Dib's sister who had a grin on her face and another pillow in her hand, "You did not just Do that! Oh! You're gonna pay!"

"Bring it sister," Gaz challenged. Tak threw the pillow back but Gaz deflected it with her pillow in a dramatic manner. The gothic girl took aim and threw her pillow at the other two. It hit Dib in the head and he went flying behind the boxes of his and Tak's things, where a minature exlposion appeared shortly after his landing. The remaining three took shelter behind their things which provided a perfect makeshift shelter. Pillows began to fly and pure carnage consumed the Hallway-battle field.

"Gir! Come to your master's aide!" Zim proclaimed and the small robot fell from a near by vent. Zim grabbed Gir and held him like a gun and the robots head opened up, letting loose a hellish fire storm of pillowy doom. Tak and Dib ducked down and covered their heads with their arms. The barrage of pillows were relentless and it seemed to have no end as the robot shot them from his head like a machine gun.

"Tak we're out gunned!" Dib screamed.

"Not for long," Tak said as she removed the "Do not remove under penalty of law" tag from a pillow and threw it. Zim saw the incoming fluff and threw Gir as he jumped to safty just as the pillow exploded. Gaz retaliated with a triple pillow throw, which Dib tried to deflect them back but they only landed between the two bases.

"We're out of ammunition!" Zim shouted.

"Damn! So are we," Tak said. The four glared at each other and made a mad dash for the door. Dib and Zim were in front and neck and neck as it seemed. The two were reaching the door and expecting it to open but instead they crashed into it. Gaz and Tak stopped just behind the two boys, who slid down the side a few inches before falling on their backs.

"Hey who the hells in there!?" Zim questioned.

"It's Meeeee!" A familiar high pitched voice said. It was Gir. In their chaotic battle, it seems the robot had taken the room for himself, leaving the combatants roomless and defeated. The four stood their in front of the closed door in anger until Gaz stated.

"We attack at Dawn."

"agreed," The three others said in unison, already contemplating their seige.

Author's notes: I love invader Zim and I luv these two pairings! This baisically embodies the whole ZAGR/DATR conflict that's among some fans, okey just me and muh friends shesh. It's not the first invader zim fic I wrote and it's not the last. I wrote another one but don't really care for it and I'm going to rewrite it later plus I have an idea for another which I hope to lauch sooon! Buwah ha ha ha!


End file.
